Forever Yours
by xBrokenRecordx
Summary: When Kushina is pregnant with Naruto, she's about a million times scarier than normal. Poor Minato's wallet is empty from paying for his beloved wife's ramen, and he cries over huge mountains of paperwork. MinaKushi NaruHina. R&R


**A/N: First in the trilogy I am writing. This is the first one, Forever Yours.**

**Each three will have to different pairings. This one is Minato/Kushina and Naruto/Hinata. All about when the two are pregnant with their kiddos...**

**The second will be Shikaku/Yoshino and Shikamaru/?**

**Whoever guesses who I'm pairing Shika up with, gets the next one dedicated to them :D (everyone who guesses, actually)**

**And the last one is Fugaku/Mikoto and Sasuke/Sakura.**

**Last Gen couples are so easy to explore. There isn't much background on them (except for MinaKushi, of course, but that didn't really come until much later...) and you can do just about anything with them.**

**Title: Forever Yours**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 945**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. When I do, I'll let you know.**

* * *

><p>When Kushina is pregnant with Naruto, she is about a million times scarier than she usually is. Minato is frequently dragged out of the Hokage tower by the ear so he can treat his wife to Ichiraku's ramen. When Kushina is finished gorging on the noodle-y goodness, the Ichiraku's closes because a certain red-headed woman ate them out of a week's worth of ramen. Minato is stressed and on the brink of tears as he tips his empty wallet upside down and actually does cry when he sees the mountains of paperwork that have built up in his office.<p>

If only the supposed prodigy remembered the magic of the shadow clone, he wouldn't have broken so easily.

Kushina also enjoys spending time in the Yamanaka flower shop. The flowers are always fresh and she just loves the smell of fresh roses. They are so fragrant and the only way to describe the scent is beautiful. She pulls out some ryo notes and buys a dozen. They are placed in a glass vase in the middle of the dining room table.

To this day, the dead remains of the last dozen remains on the table in the Yondaime's abandoned house.

Kushina's best friends are Nara Yoshino and Uchiha Mikoto, who are, coincidentally, pregnant at the same time as she is. Though Mikoto is expecting in late July while Yoshino is due August, they still obsessively plan and decorate each of their respective child's nursery with each other. They all have fun bossing their husbands around and do it as much as they can.

Kushina wants to paint the nursery a bright vibrant orange. Minato hesitates before nodding and agreeing. He does not want to make her upset now of all times and he actually quite likes the idea of their son obsessing over orange. It is a combination of both he and Kushina and that was what made it a special color.

The Third Hokage is actually the one who introduces Naruto to the color orange. Even if he looks ridiculous in his orange jumpsuit, Sarutobi decides the color suits him perfectly.

Kushina runs into Mikoto on her way out of the village to the secluded area she will give birth. She asks her longtime friend if giving birth is painful. Mikoto laughs at the Uzumaki before introducing her to Sasuke. They hope that in the future, their children will become good friends.

Mikoto does not know that this is the last time she will see her best friend for eight years, until she herself is killed by her eldest son, Itachi.

Madara (or whoever the hell he is) is merely lucky Kushina gives birth the exact day she is due. He takes control of the Kyuubi and destroys a portion of Konoha in the process.

Later, she and Minato are impaled by the Kyuubi's claw. She says her last words to her newborn child as Minato forms the seals for the jutsu that will seal the Nine Tails into their son. She tells baby Naruto to find a woman like herself.

Minato calls her a nagging mother and if it were any other time, she would have elbowed him in the stomach. But instead she cries harder before the deed is done and she kisses Naruto on the cheek before the light leaves her eyes. Minato falls on the ground beside her and he smiles through the pain.

Naruto does not marry a woman like his mother. In fact, he marries someone of the opposite personality. Hinata is shy and quiet but she has the long straight hair that Kushina had, just a deep indigo color instead.

When Hinata is pregnant, she takes an extreme liking to pocky. She never thought she was much of a sweet tooth but damn was that sugary stick delicious.

While pregnant, Hinata is a bit more demanding and bossy but otherwise, she still values others' opinion before her own.

Like Naruto's own mother, Hinata took a distinct liking to roses and had a vase of a dozen in every room. When Tsunade sees this, she laughs and says that Jiraiya told her about Kushina's love for roses. Hinata is touched by this bit of information and takes a dozen red roses to Kushina and Minato's grave weekly.

She is also coddled by each of the women from the Konoha 11. They are always smothering her in gifts and sometimes she feels as if she will drown in presents.

Sakura is chosen as godmother, much to the pinkette's excitement. Neji is chosen as godfather, much to the genius' surprise. Kakashi is named unofficial grandfather, to which the man grumbles something about making him feel old. Tsunade names herself grandmother. Naruto doesn't argue for fear of being castrated by the woman with a dull rusty kunai.

The baby is a week early. It figures Naruto's kid would be so impatient to be born. Labor is eight hours and the child is a little girl. Shikamaru is grumbling about having a girl first instead of him to which he is elbowed by his wife.

Hinata and Naruto decide to name her Hikari, radiance. There is a tuft of blonde hair on top of the girl's head. When her eyes blinked open, they were big and white and pearly.

Naruto holds her for the first time and he is awed. His daughter is beautiful. He holds a finger in front of her face and tiny hands grip onto it and he smiles softly. He glances at his exhausted sleeping wife and concludes every thought running through his head.

This is the family he's never had but always wanted. And it is perfect.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated! Come on, don't you want reviews on <em>your <em>stories, too? How do you think everyone else feels? Do me a simple favor and review!

(Of course you will get your cookies)


End file.
